backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Express
" | image = S04E05.png | number = Season 4, Episode 4 | code = 405 | airdate = November 24, 2009 | snack = A piece of cake at Austin's house | genre = Strauss waltz | writer = Rodney Stringfellow | director = Dave Palmer | music = Evan Lurie Douglas Wieselman | video = Join the Adventurer's Club | previous = "Attack of the 50 Foot Worman" | next = "Flower Power"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the fourth season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Austin *Maverick *Windy "Sway to a Strauss waltz as the Dragon Express makes it mail deliveries in Norway. Will dragon rider Austin learn to be a fancy flier like Pablo and his dragon Maverick?" ﻿Pablo is in the backyard wearing goggles. He introduces himself to the viewer and explains that today is his first day of working at Dragon Express, a delivery service in which dragons deliver mail and packages. He sings the song "Dragon Express". The backyard transforms into a Norway landscape. Pablo greets his fellow workers. He meets Boss Uniqua and fellow driver Austin. Pablo demonstrates his method of flying. He then gets passed a package to deliver with Austin. They go to Cliff Top Castle while singing "Fancy Flying" for the first delivery. Pablo takes a shortcut that requires agility and speed. But Austin, who doesn't like going too fast or too high, takes the long way up. Pablo returns to the postal building. A few minutes later, Austin arrives. Uniqua tells them to deliver too more packages to Mountain Mine. Pablo takes a seemingly impossible way in (through the small door) and encourages Austin to do so as well. Austin, frightened, succeeds. Pablo teaches Austin to fly fancy while singing "Dragon Jock". They succeed the mission and return to Boss Uniqua. Uniqua tells them that the last delivery of the day is to the Ice Palace, but there is only one package. Pablo takes it and flies fancily to the palace. He flies in, but causes most of the stalagmites in the palace to crash and fall. He reaches a room with many mirrors, but he cannot find the real mailbox because each has a picture of a mailbox. The palace begins to fall apart. His dragon, Maverick, sends a signal of fire. Austin realizes that Pablo is in desperate need of help and flies with his dragon, Windy, over to the palace. He sees the broken ice and tries to find Pablo. He finds Pablo and tries to find the right mailbox. They cannot do so, but Austin figures out a way to: use the dragons' fire to melt the mirrors and see which one is a piece of glass with a mailbox behind it. They do so, and after a couple of tries, find the real mailbox. They deliver the package and fly out quickly. The two fly back to the postal building and cheer. Uniqua sings "Woo Hoo" to celebrate. Uniqua says to Pablo and Austin that she needs to make delivery to her growling stomach because she's hungry. So Austin invites them all over for cake at his house as the Norway landscape transforms back into the backyard. They sing the end song. The three enter the gate dividing Austin's house from the others. Pablo and Austin open the previously closed door and shout the phrase "Woo hoo!" *Uniqua: Airboss Uniqua *Pablo: Dragon Jock Pablo *Austin: Dragon Jock Austin *"Dragon Express" *"Fancy Flying" *"Dragon Jock" *"Woo Hoo" Category:Episodes Category:Season 4